After the War: A Collection of One Shots
by misstarara
Summary: A collection of one shots taking place after the COHF. Ever wondered what would happen if Jace tried to cook? Ever wondered what would get down on a triple date? What are you waiting for? Includes Clace, Malec, Sizzy etc. Read this fanfic like its Jaces Mangoes! Go on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys so my laptop is still broken can you believe that. I'll be getting it fixed soon enough though! I decided to write a collection of Clace one-shots. Just random stuff really but mostly after** COHF **so be warned spoilers :)**

 **•••••**

I tried to cook, I really did

Jace stood in the steamy kitchen. It was hot and humid. Jace's hair had puffed up due to the moisture in the kitchen, something Jace wasn't very proud of. Scattered along the countertops lay bags of ingredients and pots and pans. The Institute's kitchen was a mess. The cooker was smoking and there was a black burnt patch on the roof from the explosion that had taken ave earlier that day.

Jace ran his fingers through his hair. Something he only did when he was stressed. Who would want to mess up this perfectly styled hair unnecessarily? Earlier that day he had impulsively texted Clary asking her to come to the Institute at 8 for dinner. And now it was 6.

He had tried to make chicken curry and rice but halfway through he realised they were out of chicken and that the butchers was right beside the local duck pond.

he then turned to his second option - Pasta Carbonara. That didn't turn out quite as he planed. Jace was the best cook in the Institute apart from Maryse so he thought he was going pretty well, until Izzy came in.

She had flounced into the room in her 7" heels and bounded over to the fridge.

"Whatcha cooking, Jace?" Jace stirred the mixture around. It was almost ready.

"Just some carbonara for Clary and I" he replied as Izzy inched closer.

"Can I try some?" She asked her eyes bigs and pleading.

"No Izzy."

"Oh fine!" Jace threw his hands in the air in defeat. Izzy's puppy dog red were killer.

"Mmmm this is good but you could use a little more salt."

izzy picked up the salt shaker and shook it over the pan.

"Noooo!"

The dish was runined. Way too salty.

"But maybe I could fix it" he had thought but of course Salt had caught itself in the gas cooker and so the pan went up in flames.

"Whoops... Gotta go meet Simon!" Izzy hurried from the room before Jace could pin her to the fridge.

Jace cussed loudly.

And so Jace was left in quite the predicament. Jace frowned. He had little over an hour left to prepare the greenhouse for Clary and to cook.

Jace ran out of the Institute like lightening. Half an our later Jace ran back to the kitchen with a large bag from Walmart. He pulled out a ready made large portion of curry and put some uncle Ben's rice in the microwave. He heated up the curry and put the rice and the curry on plates and arraigned it so it looks home cooked. Then he hastily poured two glasses of kool aide into wine glasses and walked to wards the green house.

Jace had just finished laying out the Picnic blanket when Clary arrived. She looked beautiful as ever. Her red hair gleaming and her green eyes shining.

"Ooo curry my favourite! Did you cool this all by yourself Jace?!" She asked expectantly.

Jace stuttered out a "Yyess I um did ha" and sat down blushing.

"Jace Herondale blushing!" Clary laughed the laugh that warmed his heart.

"What's in this?" She said taking a large spoon full and plopping it in her mouth.

"I can't remember but it doesn't matter all that matters is you" he said shly steering the conversation away from the topic of food.

"You really shouldn't have made all this food by yourself just for me" she said and smirked.

Damn she knew.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me Jonathan?" She asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

Oh boy! She was playing the full name game with him.

Plus She had no idea what she was doing to him whilst batting her eyelids.

"I didnt make the curry im sorry izzy blew it up and i didnt have time!" Jace forced out in record breaking time.

"Oh I know" Clary smiled. "Izzy told me!"

"That *%$#*$%#"

"I tried to cook, I really did" Jace protested.

"I have no doubt you did" Clary smiled

"But honesty is the best policy so here's you reward. Clary leaned over towards him and kissed him. Jace's senses exploded. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Jace opened his eyes and saw Clary's green ones starting back at him. They were still kissing. The kiss getting more heated all the time. Clary was tugging on his hair and Jace's hands trailed up and down her body lovingly.

Gold stared into green. Just as Jace bent to kiss her neck Clary pulled a funny face and crossed her eyes. Jace pulled away and burst out laughing. Clary giggles unstoppable. They rolled around on the ground laughing for a good twenty minutes until Ckary said

"Come on I want to eat the rest if my curry with was definitely made by you mr Chef Herondale!" And smirked as Jace sat dumbfound staring at his girlfriend and observing how much his sarcastic nature had rubbed up on Clary.

He smiled.

••••

 **So how was that?! I know that was short and sweet but I'll write longer this is just to get it started! Any requests just Review or PM me! I don't mind if you tell me exactly what to write or give me a sentence prompt or a word or even a song or picture. It's up to you! I'll try to do as many as I get! I've got no ideas right now but I'll probably update once or twice a week until my laptop starts working again! But I'm starting back at school this Tuesday coming so updates wont he that frequent then with that torture they call HomeWork! Ugh! Anyways R &R 3**

 **misstarara**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a good response to this story so I'm Gonna continue. I'm typing on my phone so the chapters my be short but I'll try to get them at lest to 2k or more hopefully! I'm going to include other pairings and characters in this story also! Here's what happened when Clace, Malec and Sizzy went on a triple date. Spoilers from COHF and TFTSA Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _The Triple Date Part 1_**

"Don't you dare Jace Herondale!" Don't you dare!"

Jace stood on top of the _large_ study desk in the the Institute's library. In his hand he held Isabelle's demon stomping shoes. Although Izzy was only slightly smaller than Jace he still had the advantage as his arms were extremely long and Izzy stood on the floor. She was being held back by a panting Simon Lovelace who had only just begun training and was only barely able to keep Izzy in place. If he had let go Izzy would have ripped Jace's head off.

Clary sat on the large leather couch beside the fire. She was chuckling slightly and was eyeing her boyfriend atop the desk. Alec stood protective beside Izzy and Simon. His face Stoic and stance solemn. He was the complete opposite to his boyfriend Magnus who was laughing hysterically beside Clary on the couch. His hair was spiked up with blue glitter gel and his cat eyes gleamed with antisapation.

The six young adults were discussing the matter of a triple date. Izzy, of course, came up with the idea. She insisted that they should all go out to celebrate Simon's ascension. Simon had to agree with her but Jace was not so keen. He scowled at the idea knowing that the night would end up in shambles.

Clary didn't really care. She didn't mind going out but Jace wouldn't be impressed if she sided with his adoptive sister so she just sat on the couch with a smirk on her face.

Magnus of course was all for it. Alec not so much.

Alas Izzy had insisted on making the date happen and when Jace refused she threw a fit, screaming at Jace.

Although Jace would have rather died than admit it, he was pretty scared of Izzy's rage. He had proceeded to steal Izzy's shoes and dance on the top of the 100 year old mahogany desk. After a couple of minutes of dancing and Izzy's screams Jace threatened to throw Izzy's shoes into the fire.

"I swear Jonathan Christopher Herondale, if you dare to even move your arm I will no hesitate to decpitate you!"

Izzy's whip began to slither down her arm into her hands which were held behind her back by Simon.

Oh no the full name game.

Clary stood up. As amusing as the exchange had been she didn't want her boyfriend to loose his head.

"I think the triple date is a great idea." Clary said eyeing Jace.

Jace scowled and clutched his heart.

"How you deceive me, woman!" Jace exclaimed feigning a hurt expression. Jace did a flip off the desk and handed Izzy her boots, grinning a cocky smirk at Clary as if to say _'this is what you missed out on'._

"Alright," Jace sighed, defeated and collapsed on the couch, pulling Clary down with him, "let's do it."

Izzy flashed him a winners smile and sashayed over to Magnus.  
"7 O'Clock at the cinema then to Taki's. Clary, Magnus and I will get ready here. The rest of you can get ready at the loft."

Izzy smiled to herself. She always won.

* * *

Clary couldn't believe she was doing this. In what world did she ever let Izzy _and_ Magnus give her a makeover. It was completely crazy. The only explanation was she had been drunk off the sharpie fumes from her latest art project.

Clary stood at the door of the Institute. She had been told specifically not to bring anything. That worried her. It meant that Izzy had picked her outfit. Or Magnus. She didn't know which was worse.

Clary knocked on the large wooden door. The sound resonating throughout the church. In less than ten seconds Izzy and Magnus pulled open the door. Magnus' cat eyes had an impish glint which Clary didn't like. Izzy was beaming but her smile held an underlying tone of slyness. Clary didn't like that either.

"Clary, you're late! We've been here for hours setting up." Izzy pulled Clary inside, pulling her through the institute to her bedroom. When Clary was pushed into the room Clary almost died. It was as if a bomb exploded in the room. A glitter bomb.

"Magnus!" Clary exclaimed. This was something only Magnus could pull off.

"Oh come on." Magnus compensated. " Since Max came home Alec hasn't let me have as much as a speck of glitter in the house."

When Magus mentioned Max and Alec's names his eyes softened.

Clary rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Only Magnus' she thought.

"Don't role your eyes at me young lady!" Magnus exclaimed. The mechievious look returned to his eyes.

Clary didn't like that at all.

"I think you'll have to pay for your rudeness!"

Magnus grinned evilly at Izzy who nodded with a sly smile. 'Oh no they were up to something' Clary thought Izzy and Magnus advanced on Clary and grabbed her, pushing her down onto a chair opposite Izzy's vanity table.

For the next 3 hours Izzy and Magnus proceeded to 'doll' Clary up. They curled her hair, applied her make up, dressed her up several times before deciding on a final outfit and even taught her to walk in heels again.

Izzy then did her own makeup with help from Magnus of course who did her eye makeup. Clary platted Izzy's long think hair into a braided crown.

Magnus did his own too. Insisting on excessive amounts of glitter. As if he hadn't already wore enough.

When they were finished, it was 6:45. It was a ten minute walk to the cinema. Izzy insisted that they would rather be late than early to make sure the boys were there before them. Clary just rolled her eyes. She really didn't understand why Izzy was making such a fuss.

Clary, Izzy and Magnus slowly strolled towards the cinema. Clary blushing every time a person passed them by. Magnus winked at every person who passed them and Izzy flashed them a smile and flounced forwards. Clary was so embarrassed. Especially because of what she was wearing.

When the strange trio turned the corner to where the cinema lay they were met with three startled pairs eyes.

* * *

Jace was so not prepared for this. Izzy had ushered the three boys out of the institute at 3 O'Clock. Who needed that much time to get ready? Jace was dreading the night. The last time Clary and he had gone on a double date with Simon and Izzy it didn't go so well.

The only thing Jace was looking forward to was seeing Clary. He knew Izzy was going to give her a complete makeover. He couldn't wait to see that.

At the loft the boys really had nothing to do. There was 3 and a half hours of waiting to do. Rat Boy wanted to have a Marvel marathon. Although Jace and Simon were now friends he still couldn't shake the nickname. Jace did not want to watch 3 hours of Marvel.

Alec suggested playing GTA. This was something they all agreed on.

After two and a half hours of GTA Jace was on top of Alec screeching at him about shooting his car or something. Simon was trying to pull Jace off of Alec as he clung to his best friend. Alec meanwhile was chocking and coughing as he tried uselessly to push Jace off of him.

This was when the phone began to ring. Alec immediately blushed before the other boys could even hear the ring tone. They stopped shouting at each other and leapt to their feet. The silence was met by the sound of the ringtone. It was mixture of grunts, growls and moans.

Alec banged his head against the wall repetitively. Jace began to crack up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jace began to chuckle even louder as Alec tried to deny it.

Simon only just realising what it was began to holler hysterically.

"No it's not what you think it is." Alec said frantically as he searched for the phone.

His former statement was contradicted when an especially large growl followed by a "mmmm Magnus" was emitted from the device.

"I will kill Magnus." Alec said as he picked up the phone which had been hidden in Chairman Meows bed.

He pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

*Hellooooo* Magnus' voice .

"I'm going to kill you Mag" Alec 's voice shot daggers through the phone.

*Oh yeah that* Magnus replied sheepishly *Well I'm just calling to say you have little over 40 minutes to get ready so turn off the Xbox, That's it honey bye!*

Magnus hung up promptly leaving a fuming Alec.

"Looks like we have to get ready now" Jace said.

They boys shrugged on their outfits and sat down on the couch to wait. It had only taken them the good half of 3 minutes to get ready. Alec still looked angry. His posture tense. Jace patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alec. Magnus didn't mean it it in a bad way, I'm sure he'll be sorry"

Jace then proceeded to imitate the noises coming out of the phone. He was soon joined by Simon. Alec glared at them then picked up one of Magnus' pink cushions off the couch and began to whack Jace and Simon across the head. Jace picked up a yellow cushion to fight back. It was fluffy and closely resembled a..-

"DUCK!" Jace exclaimed throwing the cushion at Alec.

Alec thought that Jace was telling him to duck and ducked his head low. This resulted in the pillow wacking his whole face instead of his stomach which was where it was aimed.

Jace picked up another cushion which was blue and began to parry Alec's hits. Simon took a blood red cushion of the floor and began to walk Jace across the stomach. Jace turned on Simon and grinned evilly.

It was 6:40 and the boys had just finished their fight. There were feathers everywhere which Jace had been horrified about. The boys hair was all over the place and their outfits ruffled but the cinema was 20 minutes away from the loft by car and by foot so they had to leave. It was safer to risk their girlfriends or in Alec's case boyfriends wrath for bad dress sense than being late.

They ran out of the apartment only stopping to lock up the loft.

They made it to the cinema with 2 minutes to spare. Two seconds later their significant other came around the corner. It too all their will power not to ravage them there and then.

* * *

The boys stood in shock. They were quite a sight to see but Izzy couldn't keep her eyes off Simon. His glasses were dirty and askew on the bridge of his nose. His hair was ruffled in a cute flustered way. He had a sheepish smile on his face and his eyes were sprakling as if he had just seen an angel.

"Wow!'" Simon said when he finally found his words.

"You look beautiful"

Isabelle blushed. They Isabelle Lightwood blushed.

She knew this was a good idea.

* * *

Simon couldn't believe his eyes when Izzy came around the corner. It was as if everyone else had disappeared. She was dressed in a red dress which went up to her mid thigh. She wore a black jacket over it and back suave ankle boots. She had black tights on. Simon wished she didn't. Her signature whip bracelet was around her wrist and her hair was in a braid that was need on top of her head

(AN\ **Links in my bio to Clary and Izzy's hair, makeup and dresses)**

her eyes were rimmed with smokey black and she had bright red lipstick on. He really wanted to kiss her.

"Wow! You look beautiful" He said and he meant it.

she smiled a breathtaking smile. How did he deserve her.

* * *

 **So guys I decided to change this particular OneShot into a two shot because I think it would work better that way. Hope your like this! It's over 2k so that's good. The next I hope will be around 1.5k. Have a sneak peak at Clarys outfit at the links in my bio. Please review and request!**

 **if you wanna beta go for it and PM me!**

 **R &R**

 **misstarara xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Part two yay! Double yay ahaahah! Ok guys lets jump right into it! Please review prompts. Anything goes. Xx**

* * *

 ** _The Triple Date Part 2_**

Everyone disappeared to Jace as Clary turned around the corner.

Clary was dressed in a halter neck green dress which matched the colour of her eyes. It was Lacey and barely went down to her thighs. It's was also backless. Jace wondered how Izzy had managed to get Clary into that dress but he was glad she did. She had velvet green pumps on and a grey Quart jacket over her dress.

He grinned at her. She was looking straight at him with her eyes wide with shock. He forget he was covered in feathers.

Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeshadow and her lips were a soft peachy pink.  
Those weren't his favourite parts though. Although he like the dress (and how short it was) Jace's favourite thing was Clary's fiery red curls.

They were softer than usual, indicating Izzy's hair curler. They cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Jace reached out and put a small piece of hair behind her ear. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Clary" Jace said.  
"I know!"

* * *

As Simon and Jace stared, point blank at their respective girlfriends, Alec just glared at his boyfriend. Magnus smiled sheepishly and held out his arms.

"Hug?"

Magnus just looked so darn cute.  
"Ugh Mags, in what world is it ok to make Sex Tape and use it as your ringtone?"

"It reminds me of you?" Magnus tried. He held up his hands as if to say 'em what can you do?'  
"Just delete it when we go home." Alec said quietly.

"Ok" Magnus leaned in close, Alec's face softened. It was almost close enough to..-  
"Sorry to break up the love feast but Star Wars is about to start and I don't think Si would be too happy if we missed the beginning even if it's just the adverts."

Izzy had stepped between them just before they managed to connect their lips.

"Alright" Magnus rolled his eyes and followed a smirking Izzy into the cinema.

* * *

Magnus and Alec followed an extremely excited Simon and a secretly excited Izzy into the cinema. Closely behind them was Jace who had his arm around Clary's shoulders. He was bent down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Magnus thought they were one of the cutest couples he'd seen in a long time. Well, in over 100 years. Will and Tessa were the last couple he'd met that loved each other as much as Jace and Clary. James Herondale and Grace Blackthorn came a close second.

Izzy paid for popcorn and Coke for everyone. It came to a total of $60.03. Jace gave a look that suggested he wanted got decapitate the staff but Clary elbowed him in the ribs.

"Cinemas are RIPOFFS!" Jace exclaimed throwing a dirty look at Isabelle. "Why did we even come to the cinema?"

"Um StarWars!" Simon gasped. His eyes went wide. Simon checked his watch. It was 3 minutes to start time.

"We have to go in now or else we'll miss the beginning!" Simon said.

Simon rushed into screen number 4. Izzy close behind him.

"He does know that's 50 Shades of Grey, right?" Clary giggled.

Simon and Izzy ran out of the cinema clutching their ears.

"Ah no! Never again. I am never looking at a kitchen counter in the same way again." Simon cried.

Izzy just smirked. She looked like she had enjoyed the show.

Simon ran into screen 3 this time closely followed by everyone else.

Clary had never been to the cinema with Jace before. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea anymore.

* * *

"So this Finn guy, he's like one of those white storm dudes?" Jace said loudly. They were half way through the movie. Simon was on the edge of his seat in antisapation. He cried out just then. Gasping at the deaths many people around the planets. Izzy held his hand reassuringly. She didn't really know why Simon was reacting so strongly but she was trying to be supportive. For his sake.

Clary was quite enjoying the movie. She was a big StarWars fan. She'd never admit it to Jace but she had a mega crush on Han Solo. Well when Harrison Ford was younger, of course. Episodes 4 through to 6. The movie was amazing but Jace asked her questions 24/7.

"SHHHHHH!" The entire audience turned towards Jace and shot him dirty looks. One guy even stuck his middle finger up. Jace began to threaten him but Clary elbowed him in the ribs, again.

"Yes! Now shh please Jace."

Clary looked over at Magnus. Alec was curled up against him. The bombs from the Death Star flickered in Magnus' cat eyes. He winked at Clary and snuggled closer to Alec.

At that moment Jace yawned and stretched his arms. He brought the arm closest to Clary around her shoulders and pulled her in towards him. Clary almost laughed. Jace was so cliché but romantic. Clary rested her head onto Jace's shoulder and sighed. How could Jace have thought anything could go wrong.

* * *

Simon sat crying.

"Jace! You better be sorry. Look at the state you've put Simon in."

After doing 'The Move' Jace had proceeded to get up to go to the bathroom. This resulted in the spillage of 3 buckets of popcorn, half a dozen cans of Coke and a ladies handbag. One lad had politely asked Jace to move and was answered by Jace who let out a stream of cusses. The poor man who had 3 young kids with him asked him again to move and to quiet down. Jace almost leapt over the chair towards the man but was stopped by security guards.

Basically Jace had gotten them thrown out of the cinema and now Simon was crying because he didn't get to see the end of the movie.

Izzy was hugging Simon. She was, for some reason, smiling as if she had a plan. Simon was seated on the curb outside the cinema. Meanwhile Clary was scolding Jace.

"Come on let's just go to Taki's" Magnus said from the car. Alec and Magnus had been in that car for a while. Good thing those windows were blacked out.

Simon sat sniffling in the backseat. Jace couldn't see why the mundane movie was so amazing and importatnt. Who wanted to watch a bunch of masked guys running around with glow sticks. Heck.

When they reached Taki's Jace lifted Clary out of the car.

"I think I'll take Simon back to the institute." Izzy said "he's... In a delicate state."

Izzy and Simon left the four in Taki's.

Magnus and Alec sat in a two seater booth.

"I'm sorry but I have to be honest Jace you embarrass us." Magnus said with a small smile.

Jace feinged a hurt look but didn't say anything.

Jace sat down in a booth with Clary.

"Uh sorry Jace. Gotte go, mum wants me home and all."

Why was everyone standing him up?

"Don't leave me."

"Ugh just get away from me!" Clary shouted so loud that the whole diner looked up and glared at Jace. Clary stormed out of the diner and slammed the door.

Jace just stared in shock. What was going on?

"We have to go now, catch you later Blondie."

Magnus and Alec walked out the door, leaving Jace alone.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Izzy was jumping up and down. The gang were in the institutes library bar Jace. "He grabbed your arm and you shouted at him! This is the best prank ever!"

Izzy had not been impressed when Jace took her shoes. She had hatched a plan to humiliate Jace and take revenge. Clary, Magnus, Alec and Simon were in on it of course.

Izzy had brought Simon to see StarWars the week before but his tears were real. She felt bad. That was the only part she felt bad about.

Just then, Jace walked into the library. He looked so sad and woebegone. They had taken the car so he had walked the 30 minute stroll back to the institute.

"That was because you threatened to throw my boots in the fire." Izzy smiled with malice.

"W-What?" Jace lunged at Izzy. Clary elbowed him in the ribs for the third time that night. He feel down giggling. She had hit his pressure point.

"You know it was only a laugh, right?" She whispered in his ear and straddled him whilst tickling him.

"Yeah a laugh and a chance for revenge." Jace's face turned from annoyed to vengeful. Uh oh. Izzy didn't know what was coming.

* * *

 **Oops. What has Izzy gotten herself into?**

 **Well there ends the two review and request!**

 **R &R**

 **misstarara xx**


End file.
